


though I've closed my eyes

by firstlovelatespring



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: F/F, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring
Summary: Tonight is not the first time Maria's thought about running away.
Relationships: Saya Kuroki/Maria Esperanza Salazar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	though I've closed my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



“Do you ever think about what you’ll do after graduation?” Maria asks, sitting on the edge of Saya’s bed.

Saya rolls over on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. “I already know what I’ll do after I graduate. Training, training, more training, and then when I can’t be trained any more, I’ll take over my family’s syndicate.”

Maria doesn’t say anything. Saya’s answer sounds so firm, so regimented, so _boring_ , and Maria knows her own plans are no better. It’s not anywhere official, on paper, but it might as well be written in stone. She’ll raise Chico’s children, however many he wants, wherever he wants; a housewife trapped in a plush prison.

Maria slides off the bed and stands in front of Saya, looking upside-down into her eyes. “Don’t you ever want to just run away?” She holds Saya’s face in her hands. “Say ‘fuck you’ to all of them and go somewhere where it’s just us. No family obligations, no debts to be paid, nothing.”

Saya smiles up at her. Then she grips Maria by the forearms and _pulls_ —Maria has learned not to be surprised that someone so small can also be so strong—and Maria is flipped back onto the bed, hitting the mattress like it’s a wrestling mat. Glasses rattle on the bedside table.

Maria recovers immediately, props herself up on her elbow to face Saya and pretends she wasn’t caught off guard. “That wasn’t a no.”

Saya turns to her side, mirroring Maria’s position. “It wasn’t a no,” she agrees.

It’s a quiet night, just the normal hubbub of the city drifting in through the cracked window, but Maria feels like it should be thunder and lightning, pounding rain against the streets. She and Saya lie still on the bed now, their breath deepening, but Maria feels like her blood is made of fire. Like it’s too hot, too bright tonight for her veins to hold. But all it can do is thud around inside her body, around and around, going nowhere fast.

Maria looks Saya in the eye, and she wants to do something stupid. Stop walking in circles for once in her life. It’s dangerous to talk like they’re talking tonight, because it almost makes Maria believe she could do it. Run away, escape the destiny she’s accepted since she was a child.

Saya looks back at her, unguarded in the way Maria only ever sees when they’re alone. Maria swallows, and wonders if Saya is thinking the same thing as her. If Saya is afraid to move, not because it would go wrong, but because it would go so right it would be impossible to turn back.

“I’m scared,” Saya says.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that,” Maria teases. 

Saya rolls her eyes, but Maria can tell she’s trying not to smile.

“I’m scared, too,” Maria says, reaching out her hand. Saya doesn’t move, lets Maria hold her cheek like before, except this time neither of them is upside-down. Maria shifts closer on the bed, until the springs beneath her creak. The sound breaks her trance, brings Maria back into the real world. What is she doing? This is a mistake. Saya probably didn’t mean it like that, doesn’t—

“Hurry up and kiss me already,” Saya grumbles. She doesn’t wait for Maria to answer before rolling on top of her and taking things into her own hands.

It’s not quite a yes, but it’s not a no, either. Tonight is not the first time Maria’s thought about running away. And it’s not quite a yes, but tonight is the first time Maria’s thought about running away with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Em](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeshanlon) for looking this over, and to Mitski for the title.


End file.
